1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling display of the display apparatus, and more particularly to, a display apparatus configured to use a remote controller and the method for controlling the display of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an interface between the display apparatus and a user, a panel key (or function key) of a display apparatus or a remote controller is widely used. By the development of the technology, functions of the display apparatus have become complex and diverse (for example, executing various applications and games), and thus executing contents downloaded externally, such as a video or internet browsing, is available.
As a result of complicated and various functions of the display apparatus, a booting time of the display apparatus may increase. There is necessity to shorten a booting time of the display apparatus, separate from a high performance display apparatus.